


Tyke

by stardustandreams



Series: Heart and Hearth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is Erwin's Son, Gen, IDK they're so cute, Just Indulge Me, crack maybe, equally brilliant evil blondes, family au, i mean its very silly, im sorry i was just humoring myself, mama levi is the cutest thing, shrinks away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandreams/pseuds/stardustandreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most cursed thing about his son’s baby blues, was how utterly arresting they were- so much so that denying him any request became as impossible as capturing the moon. And yet, whenever he did, somehow, find the strength to repudiate him, the way those cerulean endowments of hell glittered with unshed tears, never failed to make him feel like he’d committed the deadliest sin known to man- even if his request had been as ridiculous as the obtainment of aforementioned moon.</p>
<p>For god’s sake- it was no wonder Erwin always gave in to their little tyke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eruri family AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129482) by Burpingstars. 



> I’m really excited about this one because it’s my first Levi/Erwin + Armin family AU and I’m so thrilled to be hopping onto that bandwagon because it’s super adorable! The title is supposed to be a pun because tyke means dog and child and okay shh just go read it now

The most cursed thing about his son’s baby blues, was how utterly arresting they were- so much so that denying him any request became as impossible as capturing the moon. And yet, whenever he did, somehow, find the strength to repudiate him, the way those cerulean endowments of hell glittered with unshed tears, never failed to make him feel like he’d committed the deadliest sin known to man- even if his request had been as ridiculous as the obtainment of aforementioned moon.

For god’s sake- it was no wonder Erwin always gave in to their little tyke.  


But Levi prided himself in being the disciplinarian of the family, and he would  _not_ spoil his child rotten. He took great pains to ensure his kid would not grow up to be one of those rowdy menaces to society, and so far, sweet, well-mannered Armin was one of the most cultured, perfect children one could imagine. As such, Levi didn’t often find himself in a situation where he had to refuse his son, mainly because the little angel never really  _asked_ for all that much to begin with.  


Even so, Armin was still a child, and children had wants and moods and temper tantrums and Levi was still, at the crux of the matter, a doting parent who only had  _this_ little self control when it came to his son; who by the way, definitely had the potential to be as devious and manipulative as his father one day with those  _cursed blue eyes and_ -  


  


“Please Daddy!”

“Armin. For the last time, we’re not getting a dog.” He said, firmly, already digging through his bag for the hand sanitizer he always carried with him. His fingers enclosed around the cool bottle and he whipped it out. “Hands, now.” Armin obediently held his hands out to his father, who squirted a sizeable amount of sanitiser onto them, before instructing him to rub them together- to which he promptly complied.  


“But, Daddy,” He pouted, his lower lip trembling just slightly, and his furious blinking implied that he was on the verge of tears. Levi cursed internally, and squatted to his son’s level. The choice to allow Armin to pet the filthy leashed mongrel they’d come across, was now something he fully regretted. “It was so cute! Please can we get a puppy? Please!”  


“Armin, stop that- it’s unbecoming.” He chided gently, choosing to fuss with his son’s hair, shoes, clothes- anything was better than making eye-contact. His resolve was crumbling as it was.  


“But Daddy,” he persisted, and Levi sighed, and met his eyes- which were now brimming with tears. “But Daddy, it was so cute.” He whispered, as if that justified everything.  


Levi attempted to assuage his guilt with logic- the dog might lose it and harm Armin, or they might not have the time to care for it properly, or the emotional toll Armin would have to suffer if it happened to die or-  


Oh  _crud_ it was just unsanitary, alright? Dogs were disgusting mutts and he wanted none of that. So he wasn’t a stellar parent with only his son’s interests at heart- so  _sue_ him. When it all boiled down to it, he just couldn’t, for the life of him, stand the thought of a grimy fleabag prowling through their nice, clean home- or rubbing against his nice clean furniture, or worse- his nice, clean son. But based on how distressed Armin was, he’d sooner eat grass than admit that. He sighed wearily, already preparing for heart-wrenching sorrow and cold, sharp guilt when suddenly, he was struck with a brilliant idea.  


“The truth is, Armin, we can’t have a dog because of your Papa.” That was right. Erwin could deal with this. Armin’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.  


“Doesn’t Papa like doggies?” Armin sniffled, and Levi muttered curses under his breath. Erwin  _loved_ the filthy creatures, and of  _course_ observant little Armin had picked up on that little nugget of information.  


“Well, uh, yes. But, he’s uh… allergic.”  


“Aller-allergic?” He questioned, tilting his head adorably. Levi, feeling more confident now, nodded his head enthusiastically (enthusiastic by Levi’s standards, anyway).  


“It means that if he touches dogs, he’ll get sick.” Armin’s sinful eyes widen, almost comically.  


“How come?” He presses, concern evident in his twin pools of pure tragedy.  


“Err… there’s some shitty science reason for it. You can ask your Aunt Hanji later. But now, we should probably get you home and cleaned up.” He says, and pushes against his knees, up to his full height, dusting his khaki pants off slightly. Armin takes his hand, and they tread home in almost-silence. Levi holds his breath as they approach their apartment complex. Just a few more steps and this nightmare will be Erwin’s problem.  


“But Daddy,” Oh, _curse it all._  


“What is it, Armin.” He replies wearily.  _They’d been so close._  


“Daddy, when papa took me to the park last week he and I got to touch a really big doggie. And he didn’t get sick!”  _Damn you Erwin_ . Levi widened his eyes.  


“Are you sure?” Armin’s eyes were wide as he nodded his head fervently.  


“Armin do you know what this means?” Armin shook his head. “It means... it means he  _lied_ to me!” Levi declared. Armin gasped, and the most scandalized expression crossed his features.  


“He lied?” Armin echoed, and a twinge of guilt settled in Levi’s stomach, but he brushed it aside. He’d rather betray his husband than face Armin’s tragic misery.  


“I guess so,” he said, trying to muster his anger at the world into his words. He could do this. Lying to a five year old couldn’t be that hard.  


“That’s awful! Why would he do that?” Armin declared, scrunching up his nose unhappily.  


“Maybe he just doesn’t want you to have a dog.” Levi whispered, hoping that would be it because he wasn’t going to be able to go on much longer.  


Thankfully, Armin settled for silently fuming, which meant they had a peaceful (as far as Levi was concerned) ride up the elevator, to their apartment. When they stepped into their house, Erwin crouched down, and outstretched his arms.  


“How’s my little angel?” He boomed excitedly, and Armin plodded over to him, and gave him a solid kick in the shin.  


“I hate you!” He screamed, and stormed off to his room.  


“Wash your feet!” Levi called after him, choosing not to make eye contact with his gaping husband.  


“Levi, what happened?” Erwin asked, the shock clear in his voice.  


“Err, I don’t know.” he lied. “Clean up, I’ll get dinner started.” He started for the kitchen, but Erwin grasped his wrist lightly.  


“You’re not telling me something.” Levi attempted to pull his hand free, but to no avail. He harrumphed unhappily.  


“There’s nothing you need to know.” He denied.  


“But there’s something I probably should know.” Erwin stated, mesmerising blue eyes fully trained on Levi.  _Cursed blue eyes_ , Levi thought for the second time that day, and refused further eye contact.  


“No.” He said simply.  


“Know?”  


“ _No!”_  


“Ah, so I should know.”  


“Erwin! There’s nothing you need to know!”  


“So no.”  


“Yes.”  


“yes?”  


“No!” Levi yelled, and tried (and failed) once again, to pull away from his husband. “Just leave him to simmer OK, he’ll get over it eventually.” he said.  


“Alright, but can I at least know what I’m waiting for him to get over?” Erwin asked, looking resigned. Levi ignored his rising guilt.  


“Err, I think we’d better not discuss this now.” He whispered. “We wouldn’t want him to overhear.” Erwin nodded his head solemnly, and shuffled to the cabinets to help with the dinner arrangements.  


Dinner was an awkward affair- mainly because poor Armin was using all his concentration to ignore his papa, and his poor papa was using all his efforts to try to cheer his son up, and not-so-poor levi had lost his appetite to his unsquashable guilt.  


The family of three quickly got ready for bed, and much to Levi’s horror, Erwin intercepted bedtime for a quiet talk with Armin.  


Having run out of all plausible excuses, and left with essentially no choice, Levi grudgingly obliged, and sat nervously in bed, in hopes that Armin would display a rare streak of immaturity, and refuse to discuss the issue with Erwin.  


Alas, he’d brought his son up too well, and no less than five minutes later, two irked blondes stood in the doorway, arms folded in identical disapproving gestures.  


“Oh come on guys, you don’t  _really_ need a dog, yeah? We’re going to be just fine without one!” He cried, realising the gig was officially up.  


“The thing is, Levi. Since you left it up to me,-” Erwin started.  


“No.” Levi protested, horrified at the direction this was taking.  


“and since Armin and I have discussed our stance on the issue,” His husband continued.  


“Wait stop, can’t we talk about this-” Levi interjected.  


“We’ve decided we’re going to pick out a dog tomorrow.” Erwin said.  


“And if you want to be forgiven, you have to come along!” Armin concluded, and then looked at his papa for approval. Erwin ruffled his hair, and beamed proudly. Levi groaned unhappily.  


“Look, this has all clearly been a misunderstanding-” He tried.  


“Really, Levi?” Erwin cocked an eyebrow, but Levi ignored him.  


“but  now that it’s been sorted out, maybe we can forget the incident and-”

“I want a doggie!” Armin screamed, face red, and for the first time in their lives, Erwin and Levi realized they were about to face a meltdown.  


Most parenting manuals would advise young parents to  _never_ give in to a tantrum, because children who succeed in using their emotions to get what they want, tend to employ that rather  _unfavourable_ method to achieve their objectives thereafter. However, Armin was the sort of child who was cursed with the  _bluest_ eyes, and the most heartbreaking pre-meltdown expression and-  


“Okay, okay, we’ll get a dog tomorrow!” Levi quickly assured his son. “Now let’s all cuddle and go to bed so we can get up bright and early to pick out a little tyke!”  


  


Levi prided himself in being the disciplinarian of the family, but surely  _no one_ could resist those cerulean endowments of hell.  


For  _god’s_ sake- it was no wonder Erwin always gave in to  _their_ little tyke.  


 


End file.
